Adopted
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Follow Ellie as she goes through the ups and downs of being adopted.
1. Meet Ellie

Adopted

Chapter 1: Meet Ellie

**A/N: This is a new idea that I would like to show you readers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Ellie!**

Ellie was just a normal sixteen year old girl, she had been in foster care ever since she was four years old and had been a whole lot of different foster homes but only the last three were bad but then her social worker, Lydia, had placed her with a nice family that had a mother, a father and a son, the Evans Family.

She and Sam were seven years old when Ellie arrived but then...Everything started going wrong, six months after Mary had given birth to twins, Stevie and Stacey, she started to get sick, this wasn't like a flu or cold, it was much, MUCH worse.

It was Cancer...

She managed to survive for three years but died when Ellie and Sam were thirteen, this led to the Andersons, who lived in Westerville, adopting Ellie.

Ellie had to say goodbye to her foster father, foster brothers and foster sister before climbing into the car next to her new brothers, Blaine and Cooper, before setting off with her new family to her new home in Westerville.

On the way there, Ellie got her pink Ipod out of her rucksack and selected 'The climb' by Miley Cyrus, it had always been Sam's favorite song.

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

It was definately going to be different...

And Ellie wasn't sure if she'd like it.


	2. Three years later

Adopted

Chapter 2: Three years later

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Ellie!**

It had been three years since Ellie left and Sam still missed her, he missed how the two of them played in the river together in the Summer holidays when it was hot and sticky when the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, he had a photo of him and Ellie when they were camping in the forest in his wallet and every now and again, he'd get it out to look at it, always feeling a pang in his chest.

Meanwhile, Finn had heard rumours around Mckinley, saying that Sam and Quinn had been sneaking around in Westerville.

Finn felt really irritated, knowing that HIS girlfriend was sneaking around with her ex-boyfriend, who was his best friend.

Feeling threatened, Finn made his way to the cafeteria because he was starving and thinking about the situation made him even more hungry and he thought that he'd choose a nice, juicy hamburger with a salad on the side, a cookie for dessert and a can of coke.

He's a real stereotypical eater, his meals are always the American standard, that's Finn for you.

While paying for his lunch, out of the corner of his eye, Finn spotted Sam and Quinn sitting at a table together, whispering, it seemed like they were making plans.

Finn started to wonder why Quinn would do this and be on the scene after all this time and not tell him?

He decided to forget it for now and talk to Sam later, in Glee club rehearsal.

It did trouble him, though.

After Glee rehearsal started, Finn confronted Sam about the situation without any sort of warning.

"I've heard rumours about you, sneaking around in Westerville with my girlfriend!" said Finn as he glared at Sam.

"I blame Sam for all this, it's his fault" said Santana as Quinn glared at her.

"Seriously dude, what you're doing is not cool, she has a boyfriend!" said Puck as Sam started to panic.

"Shut up! I'm not fooling around Quinn or Blaine or anyone!" said Sam, starting to panic.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" asked Mercedes, sarcasm in her voice.

"Hold on! Why were you in Westerville?" said Will as he looked at Sam, Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

"We were in Westerville with Blaine because we were visiting Ellie" said Sam as Quinn took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Then why were you in Westerville?" asked Finn, beginning to get frustrated.

"Because that's where Ellie is now! My mom died three years ago and she was my foster sister, Blaine's parents adopted her and I haven't seen her since then!" said Sam as everyone looked at him in shock and Finn looked stunned. "Are you happy? The truth's finally out!" With that being said, Sam stood up and stormed out of the choir room, kicking the door on his way out.

Leaving everyone else to stare after him in complete shock.


	3. The phone call

Adopted

Chapter 3: The phone call

**A/N: Half term at last!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Ellie!**

Ellie sat in her room, it had been a week since she saw Sam and Quinn, Sam had brought Quinn along because he thought that his girlfriend would like to meet his foster sister and Ellie loved hanging out with Sam and Quinn because it was fun, having a picnic in the massive garden at her house, Blaine and Cooper joined in for a couple of hours as well.

She picked up the phone and dialed Quinn's number (Sam had left his cell phone in his room at home to charge) and waited for her foster brother's girlfriend to pick up.

Meanwhile, Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her bag and when she saw Ellie's name flash across the screen, she smiled and tapped Sam on the shoulder, causing Sam to look at her, so did everyone else.

"What is it, Quinn?" asked Sam as he looked around at his ex-girlfriend.

"It's Ellie" said Quinn as Sam's eyes shined with excitement and she passed her phone over to him, he pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Ellie" said Sam as Finn looked at him.

"Hey Sam" said Ellie as she flopped down onto her bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Stevie and Stacey are just on my last damn nerve, that's all" said Sam as Ellie barked out a laugh.

"I bet they are!" said Ellie as she barked out a loud laugh.

"Stevie's so infuriating! You wanna know what the little brat did?" said Sam as Ellie giggled on her end of the line.

"What did he do?" asked Ellie, giggling.

"Went into my room and looked through my sketchbook!" said Sam, huffing as Ellie burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Ellie, trying to control her laughter but failed.

"It can be" said Sam as Quinn smiled at him.

After twenty minutes, Sam thought it was best to hang up and talk to Ellie later on Skype.

"I better go, Ellie but I'll skype you tonight" said Sam as Ellie beamed.

"It's a date, bye Sammy!" said Ellie as Sam laughed.

"Bye Ellie!" said Sam before hanging up and tossing Quinn's cell phone back to Quinn and smiled at her as he did so.


	4. Skype

Adopted

Chapter 4: Skype

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Ellie!**

That afternoon after a long school day, Sam was in his room, doing homework when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door, it was Finn and Rachel, the two had come to visit, Finn started talking.

"Dude, we..." Finn started but was interrupted by Sam's laptop making a beeping noise, signalling that Ellie was calling him on Skype.

"Come on in" said Sam as he rushed over to his desk and sat down just as Ellie's beautiful face filled the screen.

"Hi Sam!" said Ellie, beaming a smile when her foster brother appeared on the screen of her computer.

"How are you?" asked Sam as Ellie laughed, it had been so long since he heard her laugh like that, a few minutes passed when Ellie noticed Finn and Rachel in the background.

"Who are they?" asked Ellie as Sam spluttered with laughter.

"Finn and Rachel, remember? I told you about them last week" said Sam as he spluttered with laughter, Ellie thought for a moment before spluttering with laughter as well.

"Hi" said Finn as he waved into the webcam.

"Hi Finn, Hi Rachel, Sam's told me heaps about you!" said Ellie as Sam smiled brightly at her.

After ten minutes, Sam and Ellie ended Skype and went back to doing their own things, Sam played soccer with Finn and Rachel while Ellie pulled pranks on Cooper with Blaine, resulting in a tickle fight.


	5. Surprise visit

Adopted

Chapter 5: Suprise visit

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Ellie!**

Previously on Adopted...

_That afternoon after a long school day, Sam was in his room, doing homework when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door, it was Finn and Rachel, the two had come to visit, Finn started talking._

_"Dude, we..." Finn started but was interrupted by Sam's laptop making a beeping noise, signalling that Ellie was calling him on Skype._

_"Come on in" said Sam as he rushed over to his desk and sat down just as Ellie's beautiful face filled the screen._

_"Hi Sam!" said Ellie, beaming a smile when her foster brother appeared on the screen of her computer._

_"How are you?" asked Sam as Ellie laughed, it had been so long since he heard her laugh like that, a few minutes passed when Ellie noticed Finn and Rachel in the background._

_"Who are they?" asked Ellie as Sam spluttered with laughter._

_"Finn and Rachel, remember? I told you about them last week" said Sam as he spluttered with laughter, Ellie thought for a moment before spluttering with laughter as well._

_"Hi" said Finn as he waved into the webcam._

_"Hi Finn, Hi Rachel, Sam's told me heaps about you!" said Ellie as Sam smiled brightly at her._

_After ten minutes, Sam and Ellie ended Skype and went back to doing their own things, Sam played soccer with Finn and Rachel while Ellie pulled pranks on Cooper with Blaine._

XOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Ellie made her way down the corridoors of William Mckinley High School, she wanted to surprise Sam and what's a better way to surprise him than a surprise visit? Okay, her family didn't exactly know that she was in Lima, she just missed Sam so much!

It took her five minutes to find the choir room but as soon as she did, she ran in and squealed when she saw her foster brother.

"Sammy!" said Ellie as Sam looked up and his eyes widened.

"Ellie?" asked Sam as his eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Ellie was standing in front of him...


End file.
